The present invention relates to toilets and, more particularly, to a toilet and toilet system that is particularly suitable for a boat, recreational vehicle (RV), bus or the like.
The toilet according to the present invention may either be of the vacuum type (such as generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,924, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference), or the drop through type.
There currently exist in the marine and RV industries, vacuum toilets and gravity drop toilets that are foot pedal or lever operated. These are manually operated toilets where a flush valve is opened by the operator and remains open as long as the operator activates the pedal or lever. In the vacuum toilet, if the flush valve is open for too short a period of time, insufficient water may accompany the waste, which may increase the possibility of the system plugging. A short duration flush also limits the amount of vacuum utilized in the flush and reduces the force that macerates the waste, which also increases the possibility of the system plugging. If the flush valve is open for an extended period of time, then excessive water is utilized. Additionally, if a second flush cycle is activated before the full level of vacuum is restored, the reduced level of vacuum may not have sufficient force to macerate the sewage, and system plugging may result.
In gravity drop toilets, if the flush valve is open for too short a period of time, then repeated opening of the flush valve may be required to clear the toilet bowl. If the flush valve is open for an extended period of time, then excessive water is utilized and it increases the possibility that malodor from the holding tank may enter the bathroom via the flush valve.
Since these toilets are manually operated, the timing between the flush valve and water valve is fixed and allows only one residual water lever. While “dry camping” or in rough seas, a lower level of residual water is desirable. When water is plentiful or in calm seas, a higher level of residual water may be desired.